


Rabbit Season

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [27]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: A slight misunderstanding leads to shenanigans.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Rabbit Season

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in passing that Sparky would absolutely wear bunny slippers and a friend gave me a funny idea for a story!

**🐰🐰**

The Manor was unusually quiet until a voice was heard exclaiming, "Omigosh it's r-ra-rabbit season! The Spine! Zer0! Save me!!", followed by the clicking sound of clockwork and hydraulics hissing in a hurry, thoroughly breaking the calm silence of the evening.

"Rabbit, wait!" Sparky calls out and quickly pads after the larger automaton. 

The copper bot had only shown Rabbit the new slippers Camille had given her, which happened to be bunny slippers. After taking one look at them, Rabbit had vented steam then after a moment of consideration, turned tail and bolted down the hall away from Sparky, leaving the smaller bot in confusion.

Rabbit ran into living room 3, finding The Spine in an armchair trying to relax with a good book. He peeks over the book as Rabbit entered, half listening as she explained what was happening.

"I-It's open season The Spine! Next it's g-go-gonna be Rabbit bunny slippers!"

Spine sets his book down and gives Rabbit a squinting look as he processed what she said. "What are you talking about, Rabbit?", he finally asks with a sigh.

At that moment Sparky ran into the room, sliding to a stop in front of them. Rabbit gasps dramatically and points to Sparky's slippers.

"Y-you see?!"

"Yes. Those are bunny slippers Rabbit, what's the problem?" Spine perks a brow.

"Yes, _BUNNY_ slippers, The Spine." Rabbit says pointedly. "That's the problem. First it's bunny slippers then it's Rabbit slippers, ME. It's only l-lo-logical."

The Spine doubted that logic and shook his head at his sister's antics and wondering to himself, why whenever it was nice and quiet, there had to be some disaster.

"I don't want to make you into slippers, Rabbit, that's what I was trying to tell you before you ran off." Sparky comes up and gently lays a hand on Rabbits arm, adding with a soft laugh, "Besides, I doubt you'd make comfy slippers like these anyway."

Rabbit thinks a moment then shrugs. "No, I s-suppose not", she chuckles " but I sure thought those w-we-were made from real bunnies for a sec there."

"But they're not...right?" Sparky's blue optics went wide as she glanced from her slippers back to Rabbit and Spine. "Camille wouldn't do that, would she?" The smaller bot's hands go to her face at the thought. That would be awful!

The Spine chuckles then sighs a small puff of steam. He should put a stop to this before it got out of hand. He knew Sparky and probably Rabbit too, would start crying if they really believed that was true.

"No darlin', bunny slippers are never made from real bunnies and Miss Camille would certainly never give you anything like that", he smiles reassuringly at Sparky.

Satisfied with the knowledge that it was neither Rabbit season and that bunny slippers weren't made from real bunnies, Sparky and Rabbit say goodnight to Spine, leaving him to enjoy his book in peace and quiet once more.

Just as he settles in and gets to the good part of the book, Rabbit pings him over their shared network.

_'Omigo-gosh,_ _are_ _Lucky Charms made of leprechauns? Putting_ a _leprechaun on the_ _package kinda sends mixed messages...'_

The Spine facepalms. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
